Now Comes the Day to Bid You Farewell
by rtaylor23
Summary: This is a prompt from imaginexhobbit on Tumblr. You love Kili with everything you have, but you know his true love is the Captain of the Elf Guard and you would rather save her for him than see him sad when she dies.


_**Thank you all for being interested in this! As I said, I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr. If you would like to see said prompt, please please message me! I would be happy to show you where to find it! It is a really amazing tumblr page!**_

* * *

When you had met the She-Elf captain of the guard, you d been annoyed with her because she and her people had captured you and the rest of the company. She was nothing more to you than a roadblock on your journey to Erebor. However that had not been the case for a certain Dwarf in your company. Kili had been immediately enraptured by her. The first time you had seen the mahogany haired Elf, she had been saving yours and Kili s life from those horrid spiders. She saved Kili s life. She saved the life of the one you love and for that you would be eternally grateful. But for trapping him in the beauty of the elves would never be forgivable. You wished for Tauriel s death more than anything you had ever wished in her entire life.

The dark haired Dwarf was now fighting for his and his just recently deceased brother s life. You were by his side; or more accurately, at his back. You had seen Bolg before you and Kili had become distracted with the current orc filth, so you had a weather eye out. Fili now lay dead at the top of the rampart and that one fact was spurring Kili on like a crazed animal. He was slashing and stabbing with his blade. You, even as upset as your friend s death was, were trying to keep an eye out for a worse foe than the orc in front of you. You let out a strangled yell as your arm is caught by a surprisingly fast Orc. It yanks you forward and as much as you try to hold your ground, your booted feet slide on the ice covered stone. You then throw yourself forward into the chest of the beast, knocking him back and giving you enough time to get your blade up and driven into his chest. You look around for Kili and catch a glimpse of him being tossed by an orc into the building. Another two orc get in your way.

"Kili!" you shout.

You will be damned if you lose another companion, especially the dark haired archer.

"Kili!" you hear yourself scream again, but that time you didn't t remember opening your mouth.

It happens again and you are sure you didn't t make a sound that time, but after a third shout of the youngest Prince s name, he shouts back.

"TAURIEL!"

You knock an orc back over the edge and huff as Kili yells for the Captain of the Guard again. She yells back and you catch sight of her turning on the spot on a lower level. Her bright eyes catch yours and you are surprised to see something in them that you recognize. Something you had seen only when you looked at yourself in a reflection. You are momentarily too surprised to move and an orc takes your distracted second to jump at your back. His blade ricochets off the rock before it slices a deep gash in your leg. Your surprised yell catches the attention of several orc and also Kili; whom you can see across the broken down causeway. You and the orc fall down to where Tauriel is. He is on top of you and seems not to notice Tauriel, who, dispatches him easily. Without hesitation she reaches a hand down to you. You hesitate, but the look in her eye made you feel something for her so you moved to take her hand, but out of the dark hallway to her back, the orc you had been waiting for appeared with a roar.

Bolg kicked her in the back, sending her across the space and slamming her chest into the stone steps. He lifted her under the arms, but didn't t get far. You throw your dagger and it embeds itself in his calf. He screams and turns on you, who are still on the ground. He growls and comes toward you, spear end of his weapon raised. You kick out at his leg when he is close enough and he is momentarily distracted long enough Tauriel to fly from the other side, her twin daggers in hand. They both found their mark in the back of his left shoulder. He roared and spun around throwing her off. She lands next to you, swinging one of the daggers around her catching Bolg in his chest. By now you were able to get your feet under you and dive for your sword where it fell. You throw your arm around and slice at Bolg s arm, but your sword bounces off his armor with a harmless metallic scraping. You duck as he brings his sword wielding arm around to try and take off your head. Tauriel does the same when he swings at her. Simultaneously you jump on his back and stab furiously at his neck. Your sword however, is too long and cumbersome to deliver a killing blow to the son of Azog. It only angers him and he grabs you with incredible reach and slings you into the stone wall. Your ribs scream at the impact and your breath is gone momentarily.

Tauriel, taking advantage of his momentary distraction with you, aims one of her daggers at his chest. Again, it bounces off his armor. She ducks under his fist and tries again with her weapon but he catches her arm. He bends it back at a horrible angle that would have broken the bones of any mortal man then smashes his meaty fist into her cheek. She falls back but is caught by Bolg around her neck. He lifts the elf two feet off the ground and grins. You watch him lick his lips in anticipation at the oncoming kill. With whatever strength she has left, she kicks herself away from him and tries to jab the dagger at him, but her strength is waning. He catches her again and tosses her across the space and into the stone wall. You look at her face. She is panting; blood running freely from a gash on her hairline. She meets your eyes. They are not pleading for help. They are pleading for something else. Somewhere far off, you hear Kili yell her name and you know what you must do. As much as you hate her for stealing the heart of the one you love, in your heart, you know what must happen.

As Bolg advances on her with his spear, you summon your last ounce of strength and clamber to your feet. You find your breath still missing from your lungs but you throw yourself at the two. Your body lands on top of Tauriel and the spear just as he plunges it forward. You beg whichever entity is listening that the blade doesn't t pierce all the way through your body and too far into Tauriel s body that she can t be saved. Just as you feel the cold steel enter your chest, there is a strangled scream. At first you think it is coming out of your mouth, but as you turn your head lethargically, you catch sight of the little archer throwing himself off the stone wall onto Bolg's back. His sword finds its mark in the shoulder opposite the still embedded spear. He screams and reaches for Kili, but the dwarf is too small and easily dodges the meaty hands. Bolg seems to forget about you two and yanks his weapon free with a sickening gurgle from you.

Tauriel watches Kili for a moment, then turns her attention to you. You, however reach for Kili and point to him. She understands you want her to help him, but she ignores you and rips open your tunic.

"You saved me. Why?" she asks, finding the wound and beginning to staunch the blood.

Gasping for a moment, you find your voice.

"Because... He loves you," you pant.

Her talented fingers never stopped working, but her breen eyes met yours. She frowned at you but her gaze was drawn by Kili knocking Bolg over the edge of the cliff into the waiting and capable daggers of the Elf Prince. Kili didn't bother going to help him, but scrambled back to you and Tauriel.

"Y/N," he cries as he slides to a stop on the other side of you.

You grin up into his beautiful face and find his hand with yours. Your fingers almost disappear into his Dwarven hand. There are tears in his eyes as he looks to Tauriel. Her hands are still pressed to your chest, but her dark eyes are grim. When Kili doesn't seem to get the message, she gives her head one small shake.

"No," he growls and covers her hands in on of his pressing down.

You grimace a little.

"You are going to live," he says to you but you shake your head and somehow find the hand on your chest with your free one.

"No," you just about whisper. "Tauriel is right. It is far too late for me, my love."

Tears are sliding down your beloveds stubbly cheeks, leaving clean lines down his face. You let go of one of his hands and raise your to his cheek. Your thumb moves over his face freely, wiping away the tears.

"I am of the race of men. You would have watched me leave this world sometime," you say tiring to manage a grin.

"Not for many long years," Kili counters with a sob.

"Do not cry for me my dear. Your brother and I will be watching over you."

"I can't do this alone," he whimpers leaning into your touch.

"You will not be alone

Then you turn to Tauriel.

"You look out for him."

She nods slowly, as if afraid to agree.

"I will. You have my word."

You nod, mostly satisfied. Your vision is darkening now and you fear it will be over soon. You feel like there is so much more you want to tell him. Too much in such a short amount of time so you settle for three words.

"I love you."

He doesn't hesitate at all but leans down and presses his lips to your forehead. His short beard prickles your face and a tear falls from his face to yours. He then kisses you on the cheek and whispers something that no one else could hear. Not even the Elf sitting beside you, then he leans back, but only enough so he can look into your eyes. You look past him into the quickly darkening sky and there is a small light with two figures approaching. Kili sees your far off stare and glazed eyes and knows it will not be long.

"Two figures," you say.

Tauriel leans a bit closer to the Dwarf.

"They are riding on the wind and the clouds are their ponies."

All at once the faces of the figures become clear. One with a dark beard and long hair flecked with silver. The other with the hair and beard of a lion. Both were gleaming with a strange almost holy light. They grinned when they saw her. Big, bright smiles she hadn't seen on them in a long while.

"Fili," she whispered. "And Thorin."

Kili and Tauriel exchanged a glance before you look back at the dwarf.

"How I wish I could be her to see you rule, my love," you say finding his face with your hand again.

Kili shakes his head in denial.

"Thorin is King."

"Thorin is with Fili and they are about to welcome me home."

She gives the Dwarf one last look before sighing and turning her head and resting it on his knee. A loud sob escapes him and he leans forward over you, but you are already stepping past him, out of your body and into the waiting arms of Kili's brother and uncle. You embrace them and look back at Tauriel. She is looking at you as if she can see you and she smiles. You nod to her and he does the same.

"Strange creatures, Elves," Thorin says from your left.

"Y/N what did Kili say to you?" Fili asks.

You smile as the poor Dwarf sobs over your cold body.

"That he always loved me. And always would."


End file.
